Someone Like Me
by OpalStone
Summary: Rimsha is a rich, popular teenage girl with a tragic past. When she develops magical powers in her sixth year, her parents don't hesitate to ship her to Hogwarts where she befriends Draco Malfoy. With everyone against their being together, will they be torn apart? Or is it too late to seperate the him from the girl who has fallen for someone like her? DracoxC
1. Hello Darling

**Someone Like Me**

I walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. My parents rather my father and stepmother finally decided to let me go to Hogwarts after being kicked out of half a dozen other were terrified of what I could do, so they tried to keep me as normal as possible no matter what I had to go through.

I thought Hogwarts would be a great fresh start, but the second I crossed over a rare sense of fear consumed me.

What am I getting myself into? I asked myself. No one in my family is magical. I'll make a complete fool of myself. I sighed. Snap out of it! I am beautiful. I am powerful. I will be fine here.

I smiled from my little pep talk. I was beautiful with my long auburn hair, blue eyes with flecks of silver hidden in them, and gorgeous pale skin. I caught my reflection in the glass of the Hogwarts Express. Stunning.

Quickly walking up to one of the front carts, I almost made it in with my bags when- "Watch where you're going, you dunce!" huffed a boy about my age. His white blond hair was slicked back revealing his cold green eyes, and his skin was paler than mine.

"You watch it! Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" I replied. Still blocking the doorway, he turned around taking me in. A quick look of remorse was replaced by one of disgust.

"Why don't you have your school colors on? Are you stupid?" he asked repulsed.

"No. I haven't been sorted yet, so I didn't know what to wear," I hissed. He seemed to be pleased by my answer.

"A new girl at your age? You're never going to survive here," he smirked triumphantly and entered the car. I brushed myself off, and got on the train. Finally finding am empty compartment, I sat down and mentally rechecked what I'd packed.

I skimmed through the book until we finally arrived at Hogwarts. After changing into my new black robes, and look at myself in my compact mirror. These robes would go remarkably well with green, I noticed.

I brushed my thick hair back, admiring my snake necklace. It was made entirely out of Swarovski crystals, and imported from Austria. My parents thought it'd soften me up so my 'fragile ego' wouldn't be wounded by, yet another, school.

Everyone exited the train cautiously, except for me, and a few boys with green ties. Their heads were held high, acting like they owned the school. That's the way to walk. I winked at the tallest one, and marched by proudly.

I finally reached a carriage being pulled by a skeleton-like horse. There was a young blond girl petting one of them. She had glassy eyes, and a cheerful, indifferent aura.

"Hello," she greeted without looking up.

"What are these creatures?" I asked, hiding my nervousness.

"Thestrals," she returned. "They won't hurt you. But you are very unfortunate to see them."

"This girl is insane," I mumbled to myself. But my curiosity got the better of me. "Why is it unfortunate?"

"You see, only those who have seen death can see them," she stated. "I'm Luna by the way. And you are?" I frowned at her, suppressing the memories that threatened to make an appearance whenever I thought about death.

A long, bony finger tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around. The long bony finger was connected to a long bony hand, which belonged to an old, filthy looking man. He was stooped over, holding a lantern, while a cat purred and circled his legs.

"Name's Mister Argus Filch. I'll be your caretaker while you're here. Unfortunately, there appears to be only one carriage still empty," he had an eerie way of talking, and he didn't look particularly sorry for the "unfortunate" event. He waved his hand, and led me to a carriage where a familiar blond boy was sitting by himself looking rather smug.

"No! There has to be some other car that isn't filled," I asserted. My loud outburst had startled the boy, and he turned around to see who he would have to share a seat with. He smiled, and I couldn't help noticing how much better he looked when he did.

"Hello darling! Great to see you again," he spoke enthusiastically. He turned to Filch. "Don't mind her, she just wishes she could have presented herself a little better." My cheeks flamed. I was about to make a clever retort when Filch roughly grabbed me and pulled me up.

"That settles it. Get in," he ordered hoisting me into the bug. "Girls. Always needing to look beautiful," he muttered to himself as he walked away.

"Because he's had so much experience with them," I muttered sarcastically. I turned to the boy sitting across from me. "So, darling, what was that about?" I crossed my arms and sat up in the seat opposite from him.

"I'd like to make a proposition to you," he replied. I was a bit taken aback.

"What could you have to offer me?" the question made him laugh.

"More than you'd realize," he said, his cold eyes hiding something. "But you have attitude. And if you make it into Slytherin, feel free to sit by us."

"Who do you refer you when you say us?" I questioned. I ignored the fact that he was using words that might as well have been gibberish to me.

"So you're interested. Just my mates: Crabbe, Goyle, you might have to get used to Pansy. She's a real pain, but she comes in handy sometimes," he said. I decided I'd toy with him.

"I don't know. I need someone powerful, smart, and feared," I said enunciating each word. "Tell me, do you fit the description?" His eyes flashed.

"I'm filthy rich, feared my almost all, and smarter than you. I'm powerful enough to know you're a Mudbl- muggle born, nearly fail all of your classes, and didn't show any signs of magical ability before last summer," he answered angrily. I stared at him, grasping for words. He wore a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, I'm 'muggle born', I fail because I have better things to do then focus of tasks I've already learned, and so what if I didn't seem magical until last summer? I'll have you know that people being enchanted by me isn't something new!" I screeched, standing up as we ran over a rock.

I would have fallen right on top of him if he hadn't caught me by the elbows. All of our anger drained out of us; our faces were inches from each other.

"Are you sure?" he breathed out. His breath smelled like cool mint. I leaned in closer, and closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to his. I unwillingly broke apart a second later.

"Positive," I replied quietly, scampering out of his lap. We didn't talk much until we reached the castle.

"After you, darling," I said, gesturing grandly. He stood and jumped out of the buggy. After walking a few feet away, he turned, and looked at me, his head tilted slightly. I took advantage of his momentary pause.

"I'm Rimsha Duerre, by the way. I never did get your name," I mentioned. He looked thoughtfully at me.

"It's Draco."

**And that's the first chapter of their stories for you. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to message me about any questions/comments/concerns you have. Thank you for reading. :) ~Des**


	2. Draco and Pansy

_Draco._ The name tasted funny in my mouth. I remembered enough Latin to know it meant "dragon". _He sure has the temper of a dragon._

I didn't have a long time to think; I had to make my way to the Great Hall. I was supposed to lead the first years with their sorting. It was usually a Prefect's job, but it had been given to me because I was about the same age.

I walked down several corridors, every now and then stopping to ask an animated portrait for directions. _They're so lifelike._ I thought in awe at a fat singing lady. I finally found the first years being led by an old, sagging witch.

"Ah, there you are Miss Duerre. You better hurry, and get in line. They'll be expecting us in a minute. Just walk straight to the very front of the hall where Professor Dumbledore should be waiting," she explained in a shrill voice. I nodded.

Simple enough. I fixed my hair, and readjusted my hemmed robe. I heard a blast of trumpets coming from within the hall._ Showtime._

The large, bronze doors opened to reveal the largest room I've ever seen. It was at least thirty feet tall, but I couldn't really tell because it was an open area. Large stone pillars supported the walls, and stain glass windows that had the impression of moving.

On the other end of the room was a stretch of table where a wild assortment of people sat. I saw a woman with a crazed look covered in shawls and beads, a large man with a walrus mustache, a woman that reminded me of an overworked mother, and a man that was four times normal size. Four long tables made up the rest of the room, holding an even crazier assortment of children.

I noticed all of this as I walked up. I could hear the anxious patter of feet behind me; but I kept my head up, my expression indifferent.

I approached the stool where an ancient looking man with a long beard, and intelligent eyes.

"Ah, and here comes our first years, and a very special new addition," said the wizard. "Please welcome Lady Rimsha Duerre, a transfer student from a far away school." This caught several attentions, and they turned their heads expectantly. Seeing me did not disappoint them, and there were loud cheers and whispers from all of the tables.

"Now now," he continued silencing them. "You will all get a chance to meet her, especially the members of her new house. Let us find out which house that will be."

He grabbed a hat that looked even older than he was. I walked up the marble steps, and sat of the stool like a princess. The hat cleared its throat and began to speak.

"A very unique individual you are. Bright, brave, a possibility to sweet if given the opportunity. Well these are strange circumstances. What do you think?" it asked me.

From this spot, I had a clear view of the people at the tables. One table with a Badger banner fluttering over it seemed to be made up of pudgy, smiling faces; far too happy for my taste. Another, situated under a bird flag, seated dozens of thin children with sharp noses; too uptight.

This left the two tables to the right. The one farther left held kids with bright faces. They looked as though they were trying to be brave and humble at the same time, and dressed entirely in red and gold. I turned my head to look at the table that was farthest left, which was covered in green. The people at this table wore proud expressions, and had somehow all mastered the same sneer, except for one blond boy-

"I want the one to the left," I decided quickly.

"Slytherin is special; known for cunning, pride, deceit,  
>Even in their darkest times they will not face defeat.<br>If you truly care to stay, I say, I must oblige,  
>But know that it has taken more, then made of all its lives."<p>

"I'm quite sure," I said bitterly.

"Maybe it is best for you. Very well, Slytherin!" Cheers erupted from the table, including a few from the first years. I smiled.

I walked over to the Slytherin table smiling a huge fake smile. My eyes never left Draco, and his eyes never left me. I stopped when I reached the spot where he was sitting with a girl I assumed was Pansy.

"Shoo," I said to her. She huffed, stood up, and marched up to one of the older students. I slid onto the marble bench in between Draco, and a tubby boy he was talking to.

"Changed your mind?" Draco asked, chuckling. My fake smile melted as the others took their eyes off me to look at the first years. "I decided that your influence might come in handy until I work on mine," I said, coolly.

"Right. Feel free to bask in my glory any time you want," he offered.

"I don't know about basking; I might just steal it. But you're definitely giving me a tour tomorrow," I told him.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that little detail," he said, playing dumb.

"Then maybe you aren't as cunning as I thought. I could ask someone smarter, slicker, more handsome," I trailed off.

"See? You're fitting in already. I'm going to be the good guy for once and let you know something: not many people are going to like you if you hang out with me," he warned me.

"I'd rather be feared than loved," I stated, simply. By then, the first years had been sorted, and the old wizard walked to a big podium.

"Good evening, everybody, and welcome back to Hogwarts. I know the Ministry has given me a bad reputation lately; but I can assure you, you will all be safe-," a few people whispered quietly; Draco snorted. "Now that you have all been sorted, I want to explain to you how the houses work. Our lovely Sorting Hat will do the honors," he finished.

The hat cleared it's-for lack of a better word-throat and began to sing. The song explained the four houses in Hogwarts, and what they stood for. It didn't surprise me that I was placed in the only house with any power.

The tables burst into applause. I couldn't help but admit to myself that maybe reading up on a school the entirety of the upperclassmen had attended for years might not have been as repulsing an idea as I thought. Dumbledore clapped his hands, and food magically appeared on the table. Everyone dug in, and I followed their example cautiously. Draco laughed over a piece of finely marinated quail.

"Lovely, lovely," the bearded man commended, "And how foolish of me not to introduce myself. I am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster; and I would like to introduce your Head of Houses.

"Defending the Gryffindors is Professor McGonagall," the old witch stood up and curtsied, smiling slightly. _Old hag_.

"Encouraging our Hufflepuffs, lovely Professor Sprout." A plump woman stood up giggling and waving. _Not the brightest_.

"Professor Flitwick protects our brilliant Ravenclaws." An extremely short man with a toupee stood on a chair and bowed, hitting his head on the table. Most of the Slytherins laughed, including me.

"Obviously not so brilliant himself," I commented. "Here's hoping we have someone good."

"And leading our Slytherins, Professor Severus Snape, who will be accepting the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," our table whooped at this, but most others were shocked.

"So he's not a favorite?" I guessed. Just then, Snape stood up and I could see why so many were shocked. He was tall and thin, his greasy black hair hung in his face like a thick curtain. He nodded his head curtly, and sat once again.

"Seems like a charmer," I said, vaguely impressed with his composure.

"You'll get along fine if you don't mind his attitude, and he doesn't mind yours," Draco said, slightly teasing. Our meal disappeared into dessert shortly afterwards. The school ate and talked loudly, but I mainly thought about how different this place was from my other schools. I had so many questions that I had no one to ask.

After the meal had finished, we made our way out of the Great Hall. Swallowing my pride, I tapped one of Draco's beefy friends on the shoulder. He turned with a slightly dazed expression.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to seem flirtatiously clueless.

"To the dungeons. That's where our common room is," he replied in a deep voice.

"Right. Say, who's in charge here?" I inquired.

"That would be me, Miss Duerre," replied a blank voice. I turned around to see the thin, dark haired man known as Snape.

"Of course you are. Can you assign someone to assist me here?"

"Normally, I wouldn't allow such an old student, however these aren't normal occasions. We have two Prefects here: one male and one female. But, from what I understand, Miss Parkinson is in charge of the first years as decided by the Head Boy and Girl, so it seems that you'll just have to get along with Mister Malfoy," he responded snidely.

"Yes, professor?" Draco responded appearing as if on cue.

"You're in charge of showing are new student around. And you will just have to live with it until she determines that your services are no longer needed," Snape said decisively before disappearing in the crowd of students.

"Thank you, sir," I replied. I nodded condescendingly at Draco and continued walking.

We found our way back to the other sixth years, and finally got to our common room. It was bleak, and desolate, with a low-ceiling, and dungeon-like walls. There were green decorations, and furniture everywhere, and had skulls surrounding the fireplace. I cringed inwardly, having never understood why the rich must always pick the most ridiculous decor.

Most of the students made their way to their rooms. Once everyone had gone, I tried to walk down to the girls' dormitory. Suddenly, the girl I had shooed away obstructed my path. She had a dog-like face, and stick straight, mahogany hair.

"Excuse me-Pansy, is it? Move along," I instructed her.

"No. I need to make something clear to you," she spoke, moving closer so our faces were inches apart. "Draco and I have been together for a long time-"

"Really? Is that why he called you an annoying twit?" I smirked. She gasped

"You liar!" she accused. "Don't think the way he gives you attention is anything special. It isn't meant to last."

"I am not a liar!" I snarled. "It isn't even like that, and it won't be. In case you haven't noticed, it's not only_ his_ attention I capture. I can have anyone I want, why settle for him?" Pansy seemed to pause, not knowing how to continue.

"It's not _settling_ for Draco you should worry about. He doesn't fall for just anyone," she scoffed, flipping her thin, mud-looking hair over her shoulder, and clearly implying herself. "And if you even try to make him look at you twice, don't think I won't tell everyone that you two were snogging on the way here." She casually looked at her nails.

"_Please_," I replied, almost to the point of laughing. "He's rich, he's got connections, and he won over the heart of the official head of his year. I'm new, exotic, charming, the list goes on for miles. I don't think that would be a negative for either of us if you let it slip." Her eyes narrowed and I could see she was searching for a comeback. Turning her around and nudging her toward dormitories and had been trying to enter just minutes ago.

"Good night, Roomie," I called to her as she strode away. I smiled, satisfied with how calmly I had handled the situation. Walking toward the fireplace, I couldn't help but send up a silent prayer that my year would stay as positive as my first day had gone, entirely unaware of the white-blond haired boy watching me from the stairs.

**Tell me what you think about the length of this chapter. I've noticed that the later chapters are getting progressively shorter and I'd like some feedback to make sure you're all happy with it. Thank you for reading. :) ~Des**


	3. The Bet

Having eventually gone to my room and slept restlessly, I awoke the next morning groggy.

I took a quick shower, let my hair curl naturally, and consulted the letters I'd received for my uniform guidelines. White, grey or black shirt, house colored bottoms, any shoes, house accessories. Easy enough. I picked out a tight white button-down shirt, a short black skirt, white knee socks, high heels, and my snake necklace. I put on some base, mascara, green glitter eye shadow, and red lipstick.

Millicent Bulstrode, another one of my roomies walked in.

"Wow. Who are you trying to impress, the Prince?" she asked in awe.

"Something like that," I said, with a wink to my reflection. "You like it?"

"I envy it. Whoever you want is yours, I guarantee it," she declared. Follower number one: check.

"Thanks. You should come eat with me," I suggested.

"I was supposed to eat with Pansy...," she debated. "Well, I've sat with her for five years. Let's go."

We linked arms, and walked back into the common room. I caught every envying eye, and received several compliments. A couple in girls approached us. I held up my hands to stop them.

"Name and year?" I interrogated. The shorter one spoke up quickly.

"Tracey Davis and this is Daphne Greengrass," she piped.

"We're both in sixth year, and were wondering if you wanted to sit with us," the taller one, Daphne, inquired.

"Of course you were. Milly and I were just headed there," I said with fake affection. "Come tag along." I linked arms with the other two, and we made our way to the Great Hall.

Dozens of heads turned as we walked through the grand doors. I gave everyone my signature 'yes, I am better than you' smile. I scanned my table for Pansy, and sure enough, she was sitting next to Draco.

"Hey, Pansy. Thanks for giving me the heads up on lessons people need to learn," I told her sweetly. She looked positively furious, and I loved every minute of torture I caused her.

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to have to _kiss_ up to the teachers to find out," she said in reply. I looked her in the eyes and smile sugary sweetly.

"Actually, I wouldn't care if I had to. And you can make sure to tell everyone else exactly what you told me, just to make sure." She narrowed her eyes, and then continued fawning over Draco as if nothing had happened.

I sat a few feet down from them; far enough so it didn't look like I was stalking him, close enough to hear everything he said. After listening to Pansy beg Draco to hurry from breakfast, she left. He looked over, and I pretended to be preoccupied with the gossip Tracey was spilling.

He slid down the bench until he was right in my ear. "Nice," he looked at my legs, appreciating my short skirt, "_socks_." I slid even closer to him, pressing myself into his side.

"Nice suit," I whispered, taking in his all black ensemble. He smiled quickly, and then continued smirking.

"Nice necklace," he said fiddling with the sterling silver snake I wore around my neck. I batted his hand away, and turned rigid. He looked at me questioningly, and then cleared his throat. "May I ask what the special occasion is?"

"Oh nothing," I told him, trying to brush off my odd behavior. "It's just for school. Do you approve?" I asked standing up and twirling around; he hadn't missed my skirt rising just a little with the sudden movement.

"You're kidding, right?" he looked up into my eyes. I was overjoyed with his response for some odd reason. _You can have someone better, Rimsha. You don't need him,_ I told myself. _I don't need him, I want him._ I battled internally.

Someone whistled from behind me; the sound echoed in the nearly empty room. Draco and I hadn't broken eye contact, but were simply lost in our own thoughts.

"Girls, you can go to class. Why don't you two escort them?" I asked the large boys sitting a few feet from us. They looked up from their meals, and I wrinkled my nose at all the red meat still on their plates. "It's for the better, trust me." They walked the girls away, all five of them entirely unaware of what was really going on.

"Professor Snape mentioned that you wanted to sped more time with me last night-," I rolled my eyes. "-but I told him I'd much rather give you a tour. He's given my permission to skip classes if I don't fall behind. I'll arrange that for you too, if you want." I was dumbfounded. He didn't seem like the kind of person to spend time with a new girl for no reason.

"You know, I believe I was the one who mentioned you giving me a tour. And since my ideas are always brilliant, I'll take you up on that offer." I held out my hand for him to take.

"I'll be happy to arrange that sometime next week. You'll need some time to get your bearings," he told me. He looked at my hand and then back at my face.

"You'll be taking me to class now," I informed him. He smirked, taking my hand and entwining our fingers. He was bold, I could see that.

We walked to class side by side. Every now and then he'd put a hand on my back to lead my down a certain corridor. Each time, his touch sent chills throughout my body. We finally arrived at our first class: Potions.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, Miss Duerre, come in, come in!" boomed a stout man with a disposition so cheery I was almost sick.

"Professor Slughorn," I acknowledged. He seemed to falter for a moment, and then began to bustle about grabbing extra ingredients.

"I only have one table left, I'm afraid. Zabini, Parkinson, make them feel welcome," he barked at them. She obviously didn't like his change of tone when addressing her. However, my impression of him became a bit nicer every time he scolded her. I sat next to the boy, Zabini, and recognized him as the tall boy with the green tie from last night.

Slughorn began telling us of his 'exciting past.' He rambled on, and I looked around the room, taking in the strange odors, large jars of various items, and hanging herbs.

Three tables made up most of the room. Looking over the students I found a frizzy-haired girl, a plump girl with braided pigtails, a nervous Indian girl, and a rather overwhelmed girl with almond-shaped eyes. I took careful note of the boys in the room. Besides Draco and Zabini, there was a boy with glasses and unruly hair, a scrawny ginger boy, a round boy with buck teeth, a short boy with spiked hair, and a proud looking blond boy with yellow robes.

I sighed. Not much possibility. I hope that the good looking ones aren't smart here. Professor Slughorn turned to me, startled by my interruption.

"How about our new student brews up something?" he boomed towards me. I opened my mouth to retort when the bell rang.

"Maybe next time. Off you go now," he showed us out of his room Pansy tried to tell Draco something, but he had exited his seat already, causing her to fall flat of her face.

"Defense against the Dark Arts is next," Draco told me once we were a good distance down the hall.

The day passed enjoyably with Draco guiding me. I didn't have any trouble with Divination, though the teacher was a lunatic. Before I knew it, I was back at dinner. Envious eyes followed me as I sat down with Draco, next to my followers.

"You see what happens when you hang around me," he said, enjoying the glares as much as I was.

"Yes. It's quite nice, actually," I admitted.

"I knew you would change your mind," he grinned. "By the way, you're allowed to skip classes next Tuesday."

"Good, you can really show me around then," I told him.

"Of course," he agreed. He checked his watch and sighed. "I've got to go now. Breakfast tomorrow?"  
>I nodded and watched him leave, and then turned back to see Daphne and Tracey both wide eyed.<p>

"How do you just come in and take the fittest boy in school?" asked Daphne.

"I didn't take him; Snape assigned him to me," I explained.

"You are so lucky," gushed Tracey.

"Seriously, Rimsha. You're just totally amazing," said a nasal voice.

"I know. But it isn't even like that," I told Pansy, without even turning around.

"_Right_," said Millicent, raising her eyebrows.

"I think I'm done. Pansy, why don't you come with me so I don't get lost?"

"Of course. Let's go," she strode quickly out of the hall. I raced to catch up, but she stayed in front of me until we entered the dungeons. Once we were back in our common room, she finally turned to face me.

"What did I tell you about falling for him ?" Pansy hissed.

"I'm not falling for him," I snapped back.

"Right. That smile, the flirty giggles, you can't see it, but you're all over him," she said with fake sympathy.

"It isn't like that, Pansy. But if it's such a problem to you, maybe it will be."

"Let's bet who will get Draco first," she proposed.

"You're on." We shook.

**I realize that the uniform information is off, but I thought what Rimsha wears would help show that being materialistic is something that she learned to do to stay superior. As always, happy reading and messages are welcome. :) ~Des**


	4. The Room of Requirement

The week past quickly, and I woke up Tuesday, not knowing what to expect. I put on a pair of satin shorts, a gray tank top, green wedges, and hot pink lipstick. I added a snake ring to my right hand along with my snake necklace, and a emerald brooch.

I waited until everyone has left for classes before emerging from my room. I normally loved attention, but I didn't need anyone telling the teachers I was skipping class. Draco was waiting for me in a pair of dark jeans, and a black v-neck.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I have someplace special I want to show you first."

"Of course," I said, taking his hand. He seemed surprised at my sudden warmth towards him. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he told me, and I pouted. "We'll be there soon; I promise." We walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"You got very lucky in Potions last week," Draco said, leading me down a deserted corridor.

"How so?" I asked.

"What if you made a complete fool of yourself?" he asked as if the thought itself horrified him.

"Please," I flipped my hair back, "I don't make myself look like a fool, and I'm not starting now." He thought for a second, and then smiled his cocky smile.

"Really?" I nodded. "Even if I do this?" He began tickling my sides, and I cackled uncontrollably. His laugh joined mine, and they sounded beautiful together.

"Stop! Stop! Draco, I can't breathe," he paused for a moment to let me catch my breath. "Race you to the end of the corridor!" I told him quickly, and took off.

"That's not fair!" He called after me, still chuckling. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me behind him. I tugged on his shirt sleeve, rushing ahead once again. I jogged backwards, taunting him as he tried to catch up.

My back hit the wall, and I ricocheted off of it. He tried to stop, but we ended up toppling over; I was on top of him. We were both breathing heavily, inhaling each other's essence.

"You're incredible," he spoke, suddenly.

"I know," I told him. I faintly heard footsteps, and my eyes widened. I didn't mind getting in trouble, but getting caught on top of a boy in my year, in an empty corridor? Even Filch could put two and two together. "We have to get out of here."

He nodded and walked me past a troll picture. Then turned around and walked past it once more. The third time I questioned what he was thinking.

"Draco..."

"Shhh. Look." He picked up the canvas, and behind it was a large door. "Go in, quick!" I followed his orders, and was amazed to find a room, unlike any other I had seen.

"What do you think?" he asked, once the door had closed behind him.

Occupying one wall was a large bookcase filled with my favorite novels-there weren't many-and the rest filled with musical selections. There was a large red loveseat placed in front of the huge marble fireplace which somehow didn't look tacky together. It seemed comforting, and I knew that it was exactly what my dream room would look like.

"It's amazing, but what is it?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. You can only use it when you are in great need of something. You walk past the door three times thinking of whatever you need and it appears. We needed a place to hide," he explained. A grand piano took up most of the space that was left. Draco turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"I used to play," I said sheepishly, trailing my hand over the keys.

"The cocky, yet brilliant Rimsha is actually a talented pianist?" he mockingly gasped.

"Don't expect me to perform for you like your own personal bafoon," I warned him.

"I wouldn't expect any different from you," he smirked. He walked over to the shelf where thousands of records lined up. "Any particular selection you'd prefer?" I walked next to him, already having a song in my head.

"Absolutely. It's time to teach the wizard about what life is like for a normal teenager," I said picking up one of my mixed CDs and found my favorite New Kids on the Block song.

I grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him to the center of the room. I began to sing along, and watched him try to dance.

_"Step by step! Oh baby! Gonna get to you, girl!"_

"You're very awkward," I told him between laughs. "I really think it's just a matter...of time!" He still looked uncomfortable, but I was enjoying watching him too much. The song ended, and we both collapsed on the couch.

"That was...fun," he lied. I giggled. The CD switched, and I heard the familiar sounds of "Stay". I paled, rushed to the stereo, and switched the song. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"What's wrong?" he persisted.

"I just don't like that song. And we should go anyway," I bluffed. He wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm getting really mixed signals from you," he voiced.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll tell you later. We could meet back after supper," I said, beginning to open the door.

"Alright."

**I finally got the chance to re-edit this chapter with more appropriate songs. The next chapter is on its way. I hope you enjoy these better. :) ~Des**


	5. Stay

He walked out behind me, but this time I refused his hand. I gently shut the door as he walked out, and stared as it turned back into a solid wall.

"I'll see you here, but I can make it back by myself. I need some time," I let him know.

"If you need anything, come find me," he told me. I tried to smile, but I managed more of a grimace. I found my way to the front entrance, and walked out to the Black Lake. I found a large boulder to sit on, and stared out into the sky.

I hadn't really thought about what happened with my parents for a long while. Being with Draco made me happy. It had barely been a week and I knew that I had to admit it to myself: I was smitten with him. He was truly _magical. _Draco was bringing out the old me I had tried so desperately to hide away from everyone. I knew she would find her way out eventually, and I had to make sure Draco was the first to truly see her.

I knew at once that I'd have to tell him later; about my family. He'd understand, and maybe even comfort me. I'd let him listen to that song; he'd understand why it broke me to pieces to hear it. Draco was different from any male I had ever met. He saw my beauty, and chose to dig deeper. Everything about him seemed dreamy and mysterious, yet perfectly at ease.

I sat there for the next few hours, skipping dinner, until I knew I'd be late if I didn't return soon. I found the same stupid troll painting, and walked past three times, in desperate need of Draco.

The same door appeared, ornately carved and as glossy as ever. I pushed it open, and entered quickly. Draco was pacing across the carpet of the same room I had entered hours ago. Without a word, I stepped over to the CD player and put on the song that would make me admit everything.

I walked back over to Draco, taking his hands from behind his back and leading him to the couch.

"I'm sorry that I've been so confusing; it's just what happened when-when," my voice shook, as I heard the beginning notes of "Stay" by Lisa Leob. "My mother is dead." Draco froze, not knowing whether to speak words of comfort, or remain silent. I continued.

"She died when I was eight; the day I turned eight, actually. We had gone out for Sunday brunch, and I wanted a special cake from the bakery down the street. My parents left me with a nanny to go get me one and-and," I choked. "She didn't come back. Someone hit the car; she nearly died upon impact. She managed to hold on until we reached the hospital."

Taking a shaky breath, I remembered the worst part. "She told me to stay strong for everyone. And we listened to this song so she would be happy." I smiled bitterly. "It was her favorite, and it was the last thing she heard." With that, I broke down into loud sobs.

"My father survived, and married a terrible woman: Jackie-ugh, what a hideous name- I ignored her and everyone else though. I stayed strong for Mother." I said, calling her what I had when I was incredibly little.

Draco embraced me so fiercely I could scarcely breathe. I didn't want to move though; I didn't want to ever leave his arms.

"I am so sorry, Rimsha. I had no idea that your attitude-you hid the pain so well-"

"Shhh," I pressed my finger to his lips. Our eyes were locked and I felt myself being sucked in by them. I felt the same thing I did the first time I had been this close and looked in his eyes: I wanted desperately to kiss him.

And then he kissed me. Without a second thought, I kissed back. Feeling everything that I had seen in his eyes, I lost my sorrow. He didn't let me go, and I never wanted him to. We were both unwilling to break apart when we did.

"Wow." I couldn't hide it any longer and giggled like a fan girl.

"Does this mean I can bask in your glory more often?" I asked quietly. He laughed a little, gazing at me fondly.

"It can be our glory, if you want it to be." I nodded vigorously.

"I would love it to be; it'd be everything I ever wanted." I looked at him, memorizing his face, this moment, everything. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly; he held me gently, lightly stroking my hair. I checked the old grandfather clock that stood by the door, and realized the time. "We have to go," I spoke wistfully.

"Then let's go, you won't get in trouble if I'm around, trust me," Draco said. His arm circled my waist, making me feel small and delicate; I wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning against him.

"This is nice," I commented. I looked over to see his reaction, and he was staring intently at me.

"Promise you won't break my heart," he blurted suddenly. I never thought I'd hear him vulnerable, begging for me to stay.

"And what if you break mine?" I inquired. He gave me a doubting look. "I promise to stay as long as I have a reason to," I swore. We had reached our commons room, and I was about to enter when he pulled me back slowly.

"Everyone is going to find out, you know," he warned, looking for even the slightest sign of regret.

"I know," I responded, touching his cheek. He leaned down, and kissed my forehead; I closed my eyes feeling the bliss of his presence.

"Good night, love."

"Good night, _darling_," I said, as I crept into my room.

**"Stay" is one of my mother's favorite songs; and New Kids is her absolute favorite band. I wanted to include something about her in my story because I really don't give her enough credit for anything. And even though she'll never read it, she truly is important to me. Thank you for sharing something personal with me. :) ~Des**


	6. Morning After Effects

I woke up feeling well-rested and loved. The latter was a new feeling that I could get used to. I selected a green and white striped wrap-around shirt, a pair of black jeans with tall black heels. I had my usual snake necklace, along with large green ring, and my blood red lipstick.

"Good morning, Rimsha. You look particularly nice today. Trying for another chance with Draco?" Pansy sneered from behind me. I looked myself over in my vanity, not caring for her snide remarks.

"Actually, I'm hoping he'll like what his girlfriend is wearing," I told her, truthfully She gasped.

"You couldn't possibly have-I have as much right to-when did you even find time-," she sputtered on and on.

I turned to her, and smiled understandingly."I know you have known him for much longer than I have, but we are made for each other," I reasoned with her. I would have flaunted him in her face un any other occasion, but I was feeling more generous considering the circumstances.

"_I _was made for him, and I always have been," she declared.

I grabbed my schoolbag, and walked to the common room. It was nearly empty; Draco was waiting for me with open arms. I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground, and spun me around gleefully.

"Good morning, sweet. How did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Quite well. I had such a nice dream. I relived the events of last night; most of them anyway," I said, rubbing my nose with his.

"How lovely. Shall we go to breakfast?" he held out his hand.

"Of course," I took it and we began walking, arms swinging casually between us.

The stares hadn't died down in the past time I'd spent here, but now they were worse than they'd ever been. I even caught whispers from the Hufflepuff table. Dozens of boys paused mid-bite; girls huffed with anger and jealousy. Luckily, I'd been in situations like this before so I wasn't fazed.

"Draco, they're all staring," I whispered so they wouldn't think I was affected by the attention.

"I thought you liked being noticed," he answered, questioningly.

"Not like this. It's not like I'm going to _murder_ someone." He shivered unconsciously.

"Please don't use that expression. And don't worry; they're going to have to get used to it," he smiled down at me. I nodded, my eyes shining hopefully.

"Alright, I just wish for once, I wasn't so incredibly beautiful," he chuckled.

"What?" I asked obliviously. "It'd give people less to stare at."

"Let's just have some breakfast," he carted me towards an empty bench. I sat down next to him, staying close and looking around. Some stares had subsided, but others were persistent to figure out what was going on. I turned to my eggs Benedict, and cringed. I wasn't in the mood for morning protein. _Let's see what I can make him do for me._

"Draco, could you get me something else to eat? I'm not in the mood for eggs," I pouted. He pulled me even closer to him; lifting my chin with his smooth fingers, he examined my face.

"Of course. You don't look ill, which is good. What would you like?" he lulled.

"Nothing special. A half cup of low-fat granola with a dab of honey, and 6 ounces of skim milk," I ordered. "And a quarter cup of mixed berries on the side with just a dollop of whipped cream, sugar free. I hope it isn't any trouble." He grinned, and turned towards the table looking for everything.

"It's no trouble at all," he said, grabbing a bowl of blueberries. I studied him as he gathered my breakfast. His look of determination was sigh-worthy; how lucky I was to find someone so perfect. Once he had placed everything on a tray, he set it down in front of me and looked around.

Waving his wand, he conjured a white carnation and placed it in my hair.

"How beautiful," sighed Tracey, who had appeared next to me with Millicent and Daphne by her side. I smiled up at them, and they seemed taken aback by my sudden friendliness.

"She is, isn't she?" Draco responded. I looked over at him, slightly embarrassed, and he caressed my cheek. "Yes, you're quite right, Tracey. Good morning, girls." If I thought they were shocked before, they looked downright scared now.

"W-we'll leave you t-two alone n-now," Millicent said quickly, scurrying away with the other two in tow. I watched them go, then burst out laughing.

"As much as I love all of this attention, I think we're going to be late for Potions class," he alerted me.

"How boring," I moaned, getting up and beginning to walk out. He caught my wrist gently, his touch sending warmth through my body.

"I actually have something I must go do," he admitted. "But I'll meet you straight after third hour. And maybe you could teach me how to play the piano." He kissed my cheek, and left the hall by himself.

"Goodbye," I mumbled.

**I can feel the drama coming, can't you? Sorry this chapter was so short. Thank you for reading. :) ~Des**


	7. Potions, Prophecies, and a Box Guitar

Daphne slowly walked up with Tracey hiding behind her; Millicent had gotten into a heated debate with some third year. Tracey poked her head towards me, and asked with a shaky voice:

"R-Rimsha," she swallowed nervously, "could we walk you to your Potions class?" I was still staring at the place where Draco had disappeared.

"Sure. I'm finished, if you're ready." We walked to class, and they bade me nervous goodbyes as I entered alone.

Pansy was sitting by herself, filing her already short and cracked nails. She looked up at my approach, and smiled at my desolate expression.

"Did he dump you like a sack of potatoes?" she asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes, and sneered at her.

"Please. Didn't he already try that on you?" I retorted. She flipped her scraggly hair behind her shoulder, and turned towards the front of the classroom, as if she were actually interested in learning. I turned to the front as well and quickly stopped paying attention.

Questions that I didn't want to think of flooded my mind. _Where's Draco right now? Is he thinking about me? Why did he rush off so suddenly?_ Ugh. He was making me self-conscious and that would have to change.

Slughorn decided to waddle in the next moment, and I barely feigned interest until he started introducing the day's concoctions. Three potions of different shape and size were lined up along his desk. A small vial that appeared to contain water was the first to be introduced.

"This, dear students, in Veritaserum," Slughorn introduced. "It is a colorless, odorless potion that-"

"It's a truth serum. It will make you answer any question truthfully and must mature for one full lunar phase to take effect. It is almost entirely undetectable so the possible interrogator can slip it into a drink without anyone taking notice," the bushy-haired girl piped up. She answered every question correctly and it got on my last nerve to see the teachers fawning over her 'brilliance'.

"Correct, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor for their brilliance." There was that word again. I gritted my teeth and shot the girl a look. No one seemed to notice, and Slughorn moved on to the next potion which was spread out into twelve glasses.

"This next potion is-"

"Polyjuice potion. It allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. It cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or vice-versa. It was a great cause of trouble due to the fact people would often impersonate wizards of higher class and go completely undetected while-"

"Thank you Miss Granger! Twenty more points to Gryffindor!" She puffed up with pride, but I was sure he'd only said it to shut her up. "I know the use of it is strictly against the rules, but you are by far my most mature class, and I trust you with it. Just remember to return your vials after the lesson."

He handed each of us a glass, and I laughed silently at his stupidity. _Who would trust a rowdy group of sixteen-year-olds?_

The last potion was in a small pot with a lid tightly pressed on top. He placed his hand on to handle of the lid, and pulled it off in what was probably supposed to be a grand gesture.

The pearly potion sent up steam in the shape of musical notes, and white rose buds. The room was instantly filled with the smell the wood polish I had used on my instruments as a child; the scene to cinnamon sugar that always wafted through the air when I visited my local bakery; and the homemade coffee my nanny made for me when my 'parents' weren't around.

"Amortentia," Slughorn drawled, and even his voice seemed soothing. "The most powerful love potion in the world. It causes an obsession in the drinker, and omits a different aroma to everyone who smells it; the odor reminds them of the things they find most attractive, even if they don't realize it." I smelled a hint of cool mint, and blushed at the memories the scent held.

I looked to see if anyone else was staring at me, but they were as infatuated with the potion as I was. Even 'Miss Granger' seemed out of things to say.

"Would anyone care to tell what they smell?" he laughed jovially at his own joke. "Miss Granger? And then maybe Mister Potter?" Granger snapped out of her trance and walked towards the front of the room. A disheveled looking boy with admittedly pretty green eyes hidden behind dorky glasses was right behind her.

"Since I smell what appeals to me, I smell fresh cut grass, new parchment, and spearmint t-toothp-paste," she blushed and looked back towards a red-headed boy. I raised my eyebrows at them both quizzically before brushing it off as a relationship that would never last.

The spectacled boy leaned over the pot and for a second I thought he was going to submerge his head in the liquid.

"I smell treacle tart, broomstick polish, and something that's sort of flowery." I snorted._ What a pansy. Better than being _the_ Pansy_, I shrugged.

"Now that you have learned all about some very rare potions, you will attempt to brew one later in the week. Everyone return your Polyjuice and go; the bell will be ringing soon," Slughorn instructed. I packed mine safely in my bag, and looked at the full vile lying on Draco's chair. Without a second thought, I snatched it up and placed it gently next to mine. _I'll give it to him later_, I decided.

Sure enough, the bell rang moments later. Everyone ran out, and I saw a girl duck in and try to fill a vial with Amortentia in her bag. _Clever_, I thought; not that I needed it.

I walked out of the room proudly and made my way towards Divination. As much as I hated the lunatic of a teacher, I had to admit, the class was pretty interesting. And the lessons were pretty dark for such a 'noble art'.

About twenty tables were packed into the room, surrounded by really big armchairs and fluffy pillows to sit on. There were candles everywhere to make up for the lack of light caused by the thick curtains always being closed. Shelves held random junk in every corner that could contain it, giving the somehow large room a cramped feeling. In short, it was an _Extreme Makeover: School Edition_ waiting to happen.

I took my usual seat in the very back. I didn't want anyone to see me actually enjoying schoolwork. The strange smell of mixed incense choked me like always, but I had grown used to it. Today, each table held a large porcelain tea kettle and ugly miss-matched cups.

Trelawney entered the classroom in her standard: gauzy shawls, chunky bangles, and sequins in all of the wrong places. Her glasses made her eyes look huge, and, sometimes, scared me to death when she looked me in the eyes. Her hair's insanity rivaled even Granger's, sticking up in odd tufts and always looking frazzled.

She greeted the class, then immediately fell to the floor. She did this every day, so no one even flinched except for the plump girl with braids in my potions class. This was the drawback to the class: no matter how normal my other classes were, Trelawney reminded me that this was no normal school.

Once her fit was over, she rose shakily from the ground.

"Hello my students!" she boomed in her deep tone. "Today, we shall be learning about Tessomancy, the art of reading tea leaves." She rambled on instructions until all that was left were the remains of the tea leaves at the bottom of our cups.

I noticed a club, a cross, a falcon, a skull, and a sun. I consulted my chart to see what each character meant. What the-

Tea Leaf Symbols  
>Acorn - "windfall, unexpected gold"<br>Club - "an attack"  
>Cross - "trials and suffering"<br>Falcon - "a deadly enemy"  
>The Grim - "death"<br>Skull - "danger in your path"  
>Sun - "great happiness"<p>

_An attack, suffering, danger, a deadly enemy, and great happiness?_

"Professor Trelawney," I spoke up. "I think there's been a mistake." Trelawney was pouring over a buck-toothed boy's cup. She muttered something I couldn't make out and he snatched the cup from her hand. She was-of course-oblivious to the whole thing and made her way up to my seat slowly.

"Yes, my child?" I cringed as she called me that.

"This cup is faulty," I said, holding up the obviously confused tea cup. She took it gingerly from my hands, and looked inside it. She gaze darted between me and the cup for several minutes. Finally, she placed it back on the table, and leaned towards me.

"My dear girl, very rarely does a cup give multiple meanings, but it was no mistake," she whispered. Somehow that was more frightening than her near panic attacks, and my heart fluttered.

"I'll be alright of course, right?" I asked, nervously. She shook her head, and her bangles crashed together with a loud bang. The sound made something snap within me, and I burst from my chair. I snatched my bag and fled from the room, with perfect posture. "You're out of your mind!"

Once I was out of the room and came to my senses, I realized how stupid I was being. Now I had nowhere to go until I met up with Draco. _I need an escape._ I thought for a moment. _Of course. Where do you go when you need something?_ I ran through the halls searching for the ugly troll picture.

I finally found it, and made a mental note to memorize the way there from each class. I paced in front of the door three times. _I need to find my secret place. I need to find my secret place. I need to find my secret place._ I murmured this as I walked past each time.

I peeked behind the hideous tapestry and, sure enough, the same door from the night before had appeared. I opened it quickly, and slipped inside. I turned to see the room I had left behind. It had the same marble floor; every instrument imaginable lining one wall, and every album possibly ever created on the opposite; the most high-tech sound system money could create; and I was sure those were the same soundproof walls I had insisted on back home.

I walked over to the string section and played a quick tune on a violin before setting it back in its case. I strolled towards the wind instruments and made sure each instrument had a reed, and was ready to play. I spent a long while polishing my brass instruments, which I had always insisted on doing myself.

Finally, I walked over to the piano that was sitting in the corner of the room, and sat down on the satin-covered bench. I hit a G and heard the sound echo around the room. I placed both hands on the piano, and hit the first chord of "Sadness and Sorrow". The song was from some silly anime that I never bothered to watch. Unfortunately those shows always had the best music. I placed my right foot of the Sostenuto pedal and played the song, silently humming to the words that weren't there.

When I played, I was totally immersed in the music, and nothing else mattered. Towards the end of the song, I imagined the looks on my parents' faces in they could see me now. Would they be proud, indifferent, disappointed even? I decided not to think about it. I finally hit the last extended E minor chord, and held it until the sound of clapping broke my concentration.

I whipped my head around, ready to bark at whoever was behind me, until I caught sight of a dark suit and its wearer.

"Draco," I breathed. "Don't ever startle me like that again or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" he asked casually, his ever-present smirk placed firmly on his face. I opened my mouth to say something; but realized I had nothing to say. He laughed a little, probably at my expression. I didn't move as he sauntered over to me, closed my gaping mouth, and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're such a prat sometimes," I sighed in mock frustration. He ruffled my hair, and walked towards the wall of instruments. I smoothed my bangs as best as I could and followed. "It took a lot of time to look this good, you know."

"I know. I also know that you don't need to spend any time to look as beautiful as you always do," he informed me. "Now, what am I playing?"

I slowly circled him, sizing him up. As hilarious as it would be to assign him something like the clarinet, I didn't want to have a boyfriend who was wimpy enough to play it. Piano would fit his thin body type, but I didn't want him going off on me when he lost his patience. I debated which string instrument would fit him, and decided to use my personal test.

"Draco, come here," I said, pulling him into a hug. He seemed surprised, but not reluctant. I sensed his left hand wrapped around my waist, and his right directly under my shoulders. _Perfect._ I pulled away swiftly, and moved towards the back of the room. The wall here was blank except for one small button.

"Rimsha?" Draco wandered to my side. I stood directly in front of the one gray button and pushed it.

The wall in front of me turned around revealing at least thirty guitars. Among them were an original Les Paul from 1952, a custom Gibson semi-hollow electric in cobalt blue, and a Fender 60s Reverse Headstock Stratocaster. I approached the wall, thanking God that this room was an exact replica of its original.

I picked up a Taylor steel-stringed box guitar, and weighed it in my hand. It was relatively light, and was made of bleached wood.

"Sit," I instructed, pulling up a tall stool for him. I passed him the guitar, and showed him the proper way to hold it. His left arm reached the neck less easily than I thought it would. When I told him he'd need to stretch he nodded solemnly. "Good thing you're a righty or we would have had a problem. Get used to Linda because she will be you're new best friend for the time being."

"Linda?" he asked nervously. I gestured towards the guitar, and walked round until I was behind him.

"Yes, Linda. For the record, I name my guitars. Now relax, or you won't be able to get a firm grip on her neck." I wrapped my hand around his, placing it near the first few frets. Once he was situated comfortably, I walked back towards the wall and picked out my favorite guitar: a Fender acoustic-electric, steel-string, sunburst box guitar. My Lily.

"The first thing you need to learn are the strings: E, A, D, G, B, E," he looked positively bewildered. "There are two ways to remember the instructor's way: Eddie Ate Dynamite Good Bye Eddie; or my way: Every Average Day Goes By Easily." He repeated both ways back to me, plucking each string carefully.

"How did you manage this?" he asked me.

"It's easy. Remember, the bottom string is the first, and the top string is the sixth. Now on to the frets and chords," he paled, if that was even possible; he was nearly albino. "Each section marked of by a line like this-" I pointed to the lines "-is a fret. If you push certain strings near the frets-" I placed my fingers in the appropriate position for a G chord and strummed "-you have a chord."

I stood up from the stool I had been sitting on across from him, and placed his fingers in the same position.

"Strum." He did as he was told, and a sound that resembled a G chord emanated from the guitar. He looked pleased and bashful at the same time; that's something I knew I wouldn't see if we were in public.

"Brilliant," I beamed. "Let's break for the day." I extracted the guitar from his grip, and his arms fell limply to his side as he stood.

I placed the guitar back and walked towards him. I took his hands and guided them around my waist, cuddling close. I placed my own around his torso, and laid my head on his chest. He hugged me tightly and placed his chin on the top of my head, stroking my hair.

I couldn't tell how long we stayed like that, but I felt as though I could stay that way forever. After a minute that could have been an eternity, the grandfather clock in the corner chimed. I looked over to check the time.

"Eight o'clock?" I asked myself, bewildered. "We've been in there for an hour!"

"And I don't have Prefect duties tonight so we'll both be in trouble if we don't hurry."I jumped up, grabbed my bag, and dashed from the room. I didn't bother to turn around; I heard Draco's lithe footfalls behind me. I reached the last corner and stopped cold.

Quickly pulling out my compact, I checked my makeup, hair, and clothes for imperfections. As usual, I couldn't find any. I straightened my back, hiked up my bag, and placed an indifferent expression on my face. I slipped into a plush chair in the common room and Draco sat next from me.

"What did you think of your first lesson?" I asked him, turning his hand over to see what effect the steel strings had had on his fingers. He regained his snarky composure: a good sign.

"Do not ever try to teach me something again," he warned, wagging his finger in my face. I pushed it aside, and stared into his eyes seriously.

"Don't worry. I will." I grinned at him, only receiving a half-smile. "Ugh! Stop being so serious. Pretty boys aren't allowed to pout; it's in the rule book." I kissed his cheek, and his eyes softened. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Good boy."

**Sorry this chapter is mostly a long, space-filler. I'll get back to the storyline soon, I promise. As always, feel free to review. :) ~Des**


	8. Marked

Draco's POV

I woke to the usual thuds and curses caused by Crabbe and Goyle as they attempted to get themselves dressed. I sat up, stretched, and walked towards my wardrobe. I sifted through my pressed suits, wondering which Rimsha would have liked best. I knew it was an irrational question. _What did it matter if she liked what I wore?_ I was nervous anyway.

I picked out an all-black suit and walked towards the bathroom. I showered, combed my hair, and dressed within 15 minutes. I slipped on a pair of black trainers and walked down the stairs to the common room. I found a seat near the fireplace that-no matter how well lit-never ensured warmth.

I tapped my foot as I waited for Rimsha impatiently. Why must girls take so long? I pondered this, along with the fact that I'd never waited for a girl in my life. I paused for a moment and heard the sound of light footfalls on the stone stairs. Rimsha appeared a second later with her hair curled, her clothing-most likely-professionally matched, and her makeup immaculate. I forgot my impatience and walked up to her with open arms. She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, while I picked her up and spun her around.

"Good morning, sweet. How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Quite well. I had such a nice dream. I relived the events of last night; most of them anyway," she replied, rubbing our noses together. I had seen couples do this before, and I was sure I looked utterly ridiculous.

"How lovely. Shall we go to breakfast?" I suggested, holding out my hand.

"Of course." She took it and we began walking, arms swinging casually between us. I knew that the second we walked in we'd be the center of attention and gossip. I just smirked at the boys who glared in anger and the girls who huffed in jealousy. I welcomed the feeling of eyes on me.

"Draco, they're all staring," Rimsha whispered, clutching my arm. I looked down quizzically.

"I thought you liked being noticed," I responded honestly. She shook her head.

"Not like this. It's not like I'm going to _murder_ someone," I shivered; I had always hated that phrase.

"Please don't use that expression. And don't worry; they're going to have to get used to it," I said, smiling down at me. She nodded and her eyes shone like diamonds. I was so weak.

"Alright, I just wish for once, I wasn't so incredibly beautiful," she sighed. I looked at her for a moment and chuckled. "What? It'd give people less to stare at."

"Let's just have some breakfast," I suggested, carting her towards an empty bench. She sat down nearly uncomfortably close and looked around. Some stares had subsided, but others were persistent to figure out what was going on. I ignored it and turned to my breakfast until I felt a light tug on my sleeve.

"Draco, could you get me something else to eat? I'm not in the mood for eggs," Rimsha pouted. I pulled her even closer to me and lifted her chin with my fingers to examine her face.

"Of course. You don't look ill, which is good. What would you like?" I lulled.

"Nothing special. A half cup of low fat granola with a dab of honey, and 6 ounces of skim milk," she ordered. "And a quarter cup of mixed berries on the side with just a dollop of whipped cream, sugar free. I hope it isn't any trouble." She batted her long eyelashes and I smiled at her as I turned towards the table looking for everything.

"It's no trouble at all," I said, grabbing a bowl of blueberries. I picked up each of the ingredients, measured the proper amount, and placed everything on a tray when I was finished. Her hair fell in front of her face as she thanked me. I looked around and conjured a white carnation, placing it in her hair to pin it back.

"How beautiful," sighed Tracey, one of the girls who shared a room with Rimsha.

"She is, isn't she?" I responded, entirely aware of how corny I sounded. Rimsha cut her eyes toward me looking slightly embarrassed. I smiled and caressed her cheek. "Yes, you're quite right, Tracey. Good morning, girls." I looked toward the other two girls, who appeared just as taken aback by my friendliness as Tracey.

"W-we'll leave you t-two alone n-now," the larger girl said quickly, scurrying away with the other two in tow. I watched them go, then burst out laughing.

"As much as I love all of this attention, I think we're going to be late for Potions class," I alerted me.

"How boring," she moaned, getting up and beginning to walk out. I caught her wrist gently, wondering if she felt the same spark I just had.

"I actually have something I must go do," I admitted, remembering that Snape had wanted to talk to me about something. "But I'll meet you straight after third hour. And maybe you could teach me how to play something." I kissed her cheek lightly and gave her hand a squeeze before I walked out.

I walked through the corridors with my usual swagger. I thought about what Snape was going to tell me. I was already a Prefect-I used that power willingly-and Snape wasn't one to try to knock me down a step; especially considering my father was who he was.

I reached the steps of the dungeon and turned towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, not bothering to knock as I entered. Snape was sitting behind his desk staring directly at my with his small, black eyes. I remember when his gaze used to intimidate me, and still laughed whenever a first year left his class running.

"Draco-"

"Don't you mean, Mister Malfoy?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow. I usually received a sneer in response, but today he simply smiled.

"Actually, where we're going, it would be wise to get used to Draco," he leered.

"'Where we're going'? Where are you taking me, Severus?" I demanded. I had been calling him by his first name since third year, yet he never ceased to flinch.

"Well Draco, I believe you'll find this setting very familiar." He walked forward and held out his arm. I looked down at it.

"What? Are we going to skip merrily over to Honeyduke's?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually we're apparating. Professor Dumbledore has allowed it for a brief period of time," he replied.

"Then why can't they come-"

"No more questions, boy," he ordered. I shut my mouth and held his sleeve tightly.

The familiar feeling of being pushed inside a tube surrounded me. My eyes flew forward in their sockets; my ears pounded with the rush of blood to my head; and my chest constricted so tight I felt as though my ribs were going to crack. And then it was over.

My feet touched the dewy, well-kept grass of my own home, Malfoy Manor. I doubled over, breathing heavily and clutching at my throat. Snape was already half way across the year by the time I caught my breath. I walked forward quickly, knowing that whoever I was to meet didn't like to be kept waiting.

I pushed open the wooden doors and marched in. The front hall was deserted, so were most of this rooms I checked. I tried to remember which direction Snape had walked in before he disappeared inside. I heard faint voices coming from the dining room. I straightened my tie, and pushed open both doors.

On the other side was our dining room. A long table took up the center of the room. To the side there were two leather armchairs facing the marble fireplace, not unlike the one I had seen in the Room of Requirement,. The table was filled with people of all shape and size. I nodded to the few that I recognized excluding Snape, and avoided the many that I didn't. I found my mother sitting in the middle next to my aunt, Bellatrix.

I looked for my father, but his usual place at the head of the table was unoccupied.

"Where's the boy, Lucius?" asked a high, screechy voice. I felt a chill run through me as a man stood up from a chair near the hearth. He was tall and thin, and his skin was nearly translucent, his nose was almost flat, and it looked as though he didn't even have a mouth. "Ah, here he is."

The creature walked towards me with measured footsteps. I was frozen, staring into his red eyes.  
>"Hello Draco," he greeted me. I shook with fear, and opened my mouth to respond.<p>

"My lord, please. He is just a boy," my mother spoke up.

"Pipe down, Cissy. Let's see what Draco does when graced with such royalty," Bellatrix sneered. _Royalty_, I thought.

"M-my lord?" I said cautiously. He circled me slowly, sizing me up.

"Very good, Draco," he whispered. "Do you know who I am?" He continued to circle me.

"L-lord V-voldem-m-mort," I stuttered out. He clapped condescendingly.

"You will make a fine new recruit indeed," he spoke with fake affection. "Would you like to join me?" My mother nodded from her seat.

"Yes, my lord," I said, nodding rapidly.

"Good boy. Now, hold out your left arm with your sleeve rolled up, please," he requested. I did as I was told. I heard him murmur something and press the tip of his wand to my forearm.

Instantly, my body exploded with pain. I felt a fire run through my veins, burning me inside out. It took all of my will power no to fall to my knees. Finally, the only pain that was left was a searing burn in my left forearm. I looked down and saw the Dark Mark etched in my skin. I remembered telling Pansy about how I had been marked on the train to Hogwarts; at least now I wasn't a liar.

"Friends, we have added a very valuable addition to our midst," Voldemort continued. "Lucius, come congratulate your boy." I looked over the faces of the crowd, but none looked familiar. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure near the fireplace. My father emerged from the shadow a second later; he looked terrible. His hair was mated and oily; his eyes were bloodshot; and he badly needed a shave.

"Father," I spoke in horror. He walked closer to me, and gripped my shoulders. He looked me in the eye with pride and fear.

"My Draco," he said hoarsely. His hands were shaking, causing me to shake with him.

"It's alright, Father," I told him, though I wasn't sure it was anymore. He looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"How touching," the Dark Lord said. "Now Lucius, what do you think will be a fitting task for our young blood?" He stopped and pretended to think for a moment. "Ah, I know. Draco, you're familiar with your headmaster, aren't you?" I swallowed.

"Yes, my lord," I responded.

"And you know he's getting old and should be replaced soon. Don't you think?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Would you kill him off for me, young blood?" I didn't know how to breathe. I looked around for some sign that he was joking; I couldn't find any. "Well?" he prompted.

I heard a strange hissing coming from the corner of the room. I tore my gaze away and looked toward the sound. There, resting in the corner, was a giant viper over ten feet long. Voldemort followed my stare and looked at the snake with real affection. He walked toward it and wrapped the length of its body around his shoulders. "This is Nagini, Draco. Don't be scared. She's very...sweet." I felt as though I would be sick and realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, what?" He petted the snake's head.

"Yes, I will kill Headmaster Dumbledore."

**I didn't have much to go on with this scene, so I hope you think I did it justice. Thanks for reading. :) ~Des**


	9. Potentially Problematic

**Rimsha's POV**

For the next few months I enjoyed my time at Hogwarts. Without the occasional disturbance from a low-life otherwise known as...well pretty much anyone besides me, things were pretty dull.

Tracey, Millicent, and Daphne followed me like stray puppies, and Draco and I couldn't have been better. At least, that's what I wanted to believe. Sure he was always thrilled to see me and spent as much time as he could with me, but he was also growing increasingly distant and I didn't like it. With Pansy's snide remarks shooting at me every time I walked into class without him, I was beginning to get paranoid.

"What's the matter, Rimsha? Is Loverboy out again?" she called over to me. Speak of the devil. "I'm sure it's nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"The next time he comes to you with his problems, you let me know," I picked up my books and walked out as potions ended. I heard someone creep up behind me and whipped around expecting to yell at whoever was behind me. Then I saw Draco. "Oh."

"I missed you too," he chuckled. I smiled at him like I didn't have a care in the world. I hate to admit it, but I couldn't stay mad at him.

"How was your day doing boring Prefect things?" I asked looking up at him. He used to tower over me, but had developed a slight stoop since I'd first met him. If I were anyone else, I wouldn't even have noticed how tired he seemed to be. He shook his head and sighed.

"Complicated. Always complicated. And, I need to tell you something; something that's been going on for a while that I could never buck up the courage to tell you about." He looked down nervously, and I frowned. 'Something's been going on' are never the words you want to hear from your stable boyfriend.

"Tell me," I commanded. He looked back up; face breaking out in a cold sweat.

"I can't. Not here; not yet." I looked at him impatiently.

"Don't be so dramatic. If you've got something to say, say it."

"I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement at six tonight. Alright? Think of a place that'll tell you the truth." I nodded and walked down the hall. If Draco was going to break up with me, I was going to be ready.

Just a word of advice to anyone who knows they're about to be broken up with: make sure you look fabulous so they know what they're missing. I slipped into my black and white tube top, makeup already in place and pumps securely on. I blotted my signature blood red lipstick off the corners of my mouth and walked downstairs: 5:47 P.M. I'd be early if I rushed, but I didn't. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I was scared.

I walked toward the Room quietly and hoped that the scene I had been brewing in my head all day was not the one I was about to witness. I swallowed as I approached the tapestry and didn't even think to grimace at its stupidity. I walked past the room three times and looked behind it, pushing the door open. What I found was much worse than I could have imagined.

**Terribly sorry this chapter is so short. I'll be working on longer ones in the future. :) ~Des**


	10. What Is Love?

I was standing in a room I had never seen before: it was a small room with ruby red walls and large tapestries draped from the ceiling. Pansy was draped over Draco, who looked slightly annoyed, but wasn't protesting. Her arms dangled around his shoulders, her lips dangerously close to his neck, her figure molded against his. And when she turned toward me, she was smiling an evil smile. A smile that could curdle milk and cause small children to burst into tears.

"What the devil is going on here?" I shrieked, thankful that the room was soundproof. Draco jumped at the noise. His eyes had been closed, but they shot open so wide you'd think they were going to fall out of his head.

"Rimsha! Thank goodness you're here. I don't know how but Pansy-"

"She couldn't get in, Draco. Only you and I knew, and I certainly didn't tell her how to get in."

"You see, Rimsha, it's really quite simple. You obviously didn't tell me, and Draco had something to say. Fit the pieces together yourself," she sneered. I shook my head. He wasn't cheating. It wouldn't have gone on this long even if he was, which he wasn't.

"No. He wouldn't," I turned my head back towards him, "would you?" I questioned. He shook his head and sharply turned back to her. She was about to speak again when Draco interrupted her.

"Hold your tongue! This is none of your business, and you don't belong here. Tell whoever sent you to..." he faltered. "...to..." I looked at him puzzled. His eyes blazed with fury, and he shook her off of him and ran to me, clutching my hands to his chest. "I won't leave her! Not without a fight!" I cringed at his outburst, and tried to pull away to no avail.

"Let me go! That hurts!" I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. My head was aching trying to take in everything that was going on. Between Draco's bipolar outbursts and Pansy's ugly looks, it was all too much to handle. "I don't understand you anymore." I wretched my hands away from his, scraping my wrist on something he held in his hand, and catching it on my finger. He looked down at my hand, and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. Let me look at that." I backed away from him until my back hit the door. Keeping my hands behind my back, I twisted the knob while still holding the piece of metal that scratched me. "I don't know what's happening and I'm not so sure that I want to." I turned around and pushed the door open, leaving the scene that was unfolding behind me.

**Draco's POV**

"How did you find out about this?" I shouted at Snape once I had entered his study.

"I have my ways, Draco," he replied enigmatically.

"But I was going to tell her-"

"I know perfectly well what you were planning on saying, and the Dark Lord will not have it. She is getting in the way." He folded his spidery fingers together in front of him and glowered at me.

"What am I supposed to do? Cast her aside and focus on something I was forced to do?" My hair was ruffled from running there. I hadn't even stopped to think about what Pansy might have been doing right about now. After she had told me who led her to the Room, I had ran away.

"Precisely. It is no business of mine what you do to her, but she mustn't stay with you."

"No. I'm not going to abandon her. Not for something as stupid as-"

"Your life? Well then, what about hers? Are you willing to risk the health of your family, yourself, and that girl?" I paled. I'd put myself on the line any day for her, but I couldn't have her do the same for me.

"I love her...How can you dare allow me to give her up when you don't know what the meaning of love is yourself?" I screamed. He stood up at once, casting me a murderous look.

"Don't make assumptions on things you don't know and haven't bothered to investigate, boy. You don't know the _meaning_ of the word love and yet you use it so freely." He points toward the door. "This is not up for discussion or change. Now go!" I opened my mouth trying to form words but none came. Eventually, I just shut up and left. This wasn't over; not yet.

**It hurts my heart to think about Snape having to hear about love from Draco. I really do love his character. :( Everything must get worse before it gets better though. Thank you for reading. :) ~Des**


	11. A Bit of Perspective

To put it simply, Rimsha felt horrible. Getting caught up in the moment last night had caused her to act rashly. But, it was too late to take it back; she was too proud for that. _At least I don't have to worry about the questioning. No one will know unless someone tells, _the brunette thought to herself, applying her usual makeup. _I suppose knowing Pansy, I should prepare the story or see if I can get Draco to apologize._

She walked into the common room earlier than usual and waited for him, sending off vibes to let the rest of the house know not to mess with her. _That's odd. He's never late. _She waited a little longer before heading off to breakfast by herself. Her usual friends were surrounding Pansy, drinking up whatever lie she had come up with. Rimsha had suspected they would, being about as free-willed as lemming.

The odd thing was, once she arrived, they didn't follow her. She brushed it off, waiting for them to notice her and they did. But they didn't follow. It seemed all eyes were on Rimsha, but not in the way that they normally were. They seemed to be examining her; looking for any sign that something was off. Once breakfast had ended, Rimsha walked herself to class. Her head was held high as usual, despite the fact that there was no one with her. She tried to find Draco in the sea of faces walking to class with no avail.

That was when she realized that she was truly alone.

Draco was sitting in his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. It was unnerving having to wait around for whoever decided his fate now to come up with a decision. Rimsha was probably still furious. Not that she would she it anyway. And he knew Pansy had already informed the rest of the student body about her version of what had happened.

_"Draco had always been in love with me. Rimsha was simply in the way of our true feelings. And last night was the perfect opportunity to tell me. It was really romantic. There were candles and rose petals. He's a romantic at heart." _She sickened him. He just hoped that Pansy hadn't gotten to everyone like she had gotten to the Prefects. He could only imagine what Rimsha was going through right now. And he didn't even get the chance to apologize and explain everything. He was so beside himself last night.

The door opened too suddenly for him to compose himself. His father stepped into the room, looking more haggard than he had the last time he had been brought back. Without uttering a word, Lucius grabbed a hold of his suit sleeve and dragged him to his dining room. Obviously, things had been worse than Snape had bothered to inform him.

The room wasn't the same as it had been before _he_ had returned. There was a constant air of tension, pain, and fear. The long dinner table that had once been used as a center for the extravagant Malfoy parties was more of a meeting table. The blonde teenager could remember the very first meeting. Every time he met with this group, he felt nothing if not terror. He didn't dare look up until he was spoken to.

"Draco," came a familiar, chilling voice. "I hear you have been having relationship troubles. I hope this isn't conflicting with our plans."

"Of course not, my lord. What could possibly be more important than the task you have assigned to me?" Draco replied automatically. "Everything is going according to plan. I have stayed inconspicuous and fulfilled my duties as Prefect. Dumbledore will never be the wiser." There was a high-pitched laugh in return, followed by several other nervous ones and a mad one he knew to be his aunt's.

_"Idiot."_ Draco cringed. "Albus Dumbledore is wise beyond his countless years. You can't use the plan of a schoolboy's. I expected a little more from you."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I will rethink my tactics." The blond snuck a peek at Voldemort's expression. Cold, calculating, everything it had been last time; everything it would ever be.

"Very well," he said at last. He gestured for the boy to leave. "And Draco, I do hope you sort out those troubles you've been having with-Rimsha, I believe? She seems like a lovely girl. I wouldn't want her to get hurt." The teen could see the malice in his cold, reptilian eyes. He would do it. Rimsha could be here right now and it wouldn't make any difference to him. Draco couldn't let that happen.

Pansy had been in a smug mood all morning. After the night's events, she had met up with the Prefects to share the details -the details that she had come up with- and apologize if they had disturbed anyone with Rimsha's shouts. _The poor girl really was temperamental. Draco tried to let her off easily, but she was nothing less than livid about what had happened. Just try to give her some space. She's still practically in denial._ And they had all bought it.

The young girl couldn't help but feel accomplished that her lie had gone this far. Rimsha hadn't spoken a word to anyone all day. And they all believed that Draco really was hers. It was almost too perfect that he hadn't shown up for class that day. _The poor boy was so downtrodden over how Rimsha had handled it._

A few of the younger girls congratulated her as she walked by. The brunette didn't pay attention it which house they were from. She had been hearing it all day. No one liked Rimsha and Draco looked cuter next to her anyway. It was nothing but lies, of course. Ways to fit in with the popular kids. But she appreciated it.

Pansy giggled to herself; she was on top of the world. For once, the girl had won something, even though she was sure it couldn't last. Still, there was something nagging in the back of her head, and it felt incredibly like guilt.

**Oh my goodness, it's back! That's right, I've finally become able to post again. I appreciate everyone's death threats the past year. They were the best kind of encouragement. And the stories will continute to come, so don't worry. ~Des**


End file.
